The Tale of an Excessively Bold Ninja
by DocNab
Summary: The story's objective is to clearly define the arch from the end of Naruto series and feeds into Boruto, once and for all. We know Naruto to be a gutsy ninja and in this story we watch the rise of an excessively bold ninja and one of her heroic triumphs into becoming the Hidden Leaf's Hokage. This story is not necessarily a happy one.


Naruto fan fic b:

Naruto: The Rise of a Truly Bold Ninja

Actors

Naruto: Liam Neeson

Sasuke: Keanu Reeves

Sakura: Jodie Foster

Hinata: Angliana Jolie

Boruto: some Disney drop out

Himawari: some Disney drop out

Sarada: some Disney drop out

Kakashi: Johny Depp

Mitsuki (?):

Rock Lee: Jet Lee (if he were alive)

Metal Lee: some Asian Disney drop out

Tenten: Jennifer Lawerence

Shikamaru: Orlando Bloom

Kiba:

Tsunade: Pamela Anderson

Garra: Vin Diesel

Temari:

Ino:

Choji:

Kankurō:

Might Guy:

Madara:

White Zetsu: Chris Pratt

Shino:

Kurama: Clifford

Octopops: Hentai porn?

Shikaku:

Goku:

Script:

Opening credits:

Credits will feature the female characters sparing/training with one another. However, instead of boring knuani, they are actually going full force attack. It'll be a freaking blast.

Scene 0: The shady stuff

* in a dimly lit cavern a young boy goes to a wall and pulls out the body of Madara Uchiha. Places a knuani inside his head.

Mysterious boy: go my servant. Complete your task as I have commanded of you.

Madara:

* forcefully takes a knee and looks up saying against his will

yes master.

* Vanishes

Mysterious boy:

* evil laugh

good, now I can finally put those powerhouses to rest once and for all. Beaten by a child...ha!

* said smugishly

Scene 1: The Light Hearted Grand Opening

* Opening: Sarada, Sakura, Hinata, Himawari, and Lady Tsunade are walking back from a picnic (you can tell because lady Tsunade is holding a picnic basket) they just cheery and happy and suddenly Madara is outside the leaf village. The girls stand side by side and Madara over in the distance. Camera moves on and turns around and plops you next to Sasuke perched on a mountain watching over them while he eats his favorite food for lunch. With his eyes closed. His Susanoo holds the serving platter and he eats with his right hand. You can hear the muffle sounds in the background of Boruto yelling "CHAAA", lighting cracking, explosions, trees falling down and a mysterious figure screaming (it's going to be a white zetsu, but you don't know that yet) and other such horrible things. All the while Sasuke distracted by none of it. Those sounds will continue to play out while Sasuke says the following in his head.

Sasuke: I will always protect you. The ones I love most.

* In the background unfocused but enough to see lighting bolts and wooden splinters exploding everywhere. Even a muffled yell or explosion would be a nice additional touch

I will always be in need of repentance.

* Shard of wood blasts right by. Close enough to move Sasuke's hair. He remains completely unphased.

* possibly move opening credits here?

Madara: I have come back to the hidden leaf to destroy it AND THEN...THE REST OF THE WORL... Wait all the leaf sends after me, I, MADARA UCHIHA, are their women and their daughters? I SHALL HAVE NO PITY ON YOUR PATHETIC SOULS!

* gushing wind

Tsunade:

* (without flinch at the front of the gushing wind)

FIRST OF ALL you ruined our picnic! Second of all I'm getting to old for this low level crap...ladies...take care of this. And my lunch from out picnic hasn't settled yet. Please do hurry with his existence

* (Walks slowly to a rock, places the basket on the ground, and sits on it)

Sakura: Right, you got it Lady Tsunade!

Madara: WHAT?

* (More confused by how calm Lady Tsunade is of the situation of Madara in full get up is so confident)

Sakura:

* (in sage mode)

We are Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf you disgusting animal!

* (warps to Madara)

How dare you think of us as some lowly women!

* (Gets a good one two combo to push Madara back)

I am married and bared the child of one of the most highly regarded Shinobi in the world

* (Sasuke smiles. Sakura dodges flame style jutsu and his Susanoo attacks to round house kick him in the face)

and you think I've learned nothing from him?

* (Comes from his behind and punches out the Susanoo)

Did you forget that you lost to him as well? Well let me tell you something! I have my own special attack!

* Madara still midair Sakura quickly approaches and kicks him in the gut. The image of every bone breaking in his body would be nice. Start with the center of the body and zoom out as the crack expands to every bone in his body. Kinda like the time where we got to see Madara's ribs crack and Might Guy's leg)

100 DEATHS!

* The idea is to be the exact opposite of 100 healings. Perhaps it's the only move that could stop the 100 healings in one go? Who knows. Let's work on that name. I digress. Madara is sent flying into the ground and creates a small mountain (yes she is really that powerful, and he somehow that durable. But he has regeneration powers being that he is technically a reanimation)

Hinata:

* inside the dent/mountain that Madara made Hinata warps to Madara and picks him up by his cloak. I guess they'd be in a cave of some sort

Do you think being married to the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki that I would have gained nothing?

* back hand slap

Do you know how much he's accomplish since dealing with the likes of you? Do you think I'm just going to stand here and let you ruin that?

* She then bursts into purple Biju-sage form

Did you not think that I wouldn't gain his power!?

* Sasuke finally opens his eyes. A quick look at Sasuke's piercing Sharigan eyes. That's because he is being concerned over this power level Hinata is showing, enough to only give his food half the attention because now it looks like he's interested. We go back to Hinata. Her eyes become covered entirely by a very obvious purple and starts to tear off to the sides, her voice drops to more demonic levels and her hair floating, starts to float off the ground

AND NOT KNOW HOW TO USE IT IN ALL OF ITS GLORY?

* Hinata quickly charged up a single of the twin Lion Sage Fist Rasengan. Blowing off her selves on her shirt much like Boruto in the final Rasengan ass kicking scene in the previous movie. Sending Madara flying through the rest of the bedrock in this basin of a new mountain that Sakura made of him and into a forest destroying many trees. She then, gracefully but yet suddenly, burst out of the mode she was in and begins to look at her arm that the sleeve was blown off of) she then says to herself

the chakra Naruto has imbued me with is so hard to control. For a second there I thought I was gonna lose it. The power that Naruto must have to not lose control with all the power he has

* Hinata with a scowl look on her face turns to see a tumbling Madara over a body of water quickly approaching the shore. I would like the animation in this scene to be a slowmo where Hinata stares at her hand as she says this line. In the background you see Madara slowly flailing his arms and approaching the surrounding terrain. Once her head turns the mid air tumbling Madara is shown travel real time speed with the sound effect of a speeding bullet passing by

Hinanta and Sakura: (together) finish him off girls! (Madara still tumbling)

Sarada: right! (Said at the same time as himiwarbi's line)

Himawari: You got it mom!

* Sarada stops the viciously tumbling Madara with her foot out and rest her elbow on her knee and her face on her palm. Madara looks up to see Sarada cheery and happy to be able to help.

Sarada: not your best day, eh?

* Then enters Himiwarbi, interrupting Sarada, which she comes from out of no where. Rasengan in hand she viciously attacks Madara with little to no consideration of Sarada's presence. Sarada just barely able to dodge the explosion has part of her outfit torn

Himawari: RASENGAN!

* This is a highly explosive Rasengan. Probably due to the chakra nature of Himiwarbi. Launching Madara into a tree. Sarada mid jump round house kicks him into a jutting out rock. Having Madara crash land on the very tip and left in an inhuman position. Then Himiwarbi from out of nowhere again

Himawari: Gentle Fist! 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!

* Having syphoned off his major chakra points Sarada jumps back in. She grabs him by the hair with a smile on her face and very jerkily slams his body belly up into the ground.

Sarada: Sharingan

* Having unlocked the third prong of the Sharigan, Sarada puts Madara in a genjutsu and knocking out Madara. For the time being leaving him in a dumb state. Allowing to be tied up and have Naruto and Sasuke later interrogate him

* Sasuke, having seen that the fight is over, reholsters his sword (really emphasize and dramatize the sword reholstering sound and action) and walks back to finish tending to Boruto's lighting nature rasengan and high speed Tajiutsu training Rasen-Chidori.

Boruto: Sasuke Sensai I think I got it! Can you spawn me another one?

* Sasuke nods and raises his hand. Spawning a white zetsu from the ground. He is by himself for a moment. With panic Zetsu looks around to see only Sasuke looking at him

White Zetsu:

* camera fixed on Zetsu's face and Sasuke's back of the head occupying the bottom 1/4 of the screen. Leaving room to see forest in the background

hey what gives with you killing all of us as test dummies? It's not even...!

* Gets hit in the back and loses his breath

Boruto:

* a moment before contact you see just utter destruction. A trail of tree branches flying, lighting bolting every which way, the wind swirling

1 billion birds! Rasen Chidori!

* A pressure wave rolls past, Boruto broke the sound barrier, and breaks right over Sasuke

Sasuke:

* smirks

*thinks to himself*

damn, two impressive acts side by side. The Shinobi are changing *outloud*

Alright Boruto. Good work. We must go, hurry up.

* Warps away

* Pan to Naruto cornered in a training drill with him vs Shikamaru, Tenten, Rock Lee, Metal Lee, Kiba, Garra, Shino, Kakashi, Temari, Choji, Ino, and some other villagers.

Naruto: guys don't you think that this...that this might a bit way too intense?!

Shikmaru: no, not really. We need to hone are ability to take on a great foe. This is excellent practice for us. Besides all you do is sit behind a desk all day. You probably need to sharpen your skills too. You've even said so yourself! You don't wanna be known as the rusty hokage, eh?

Naruto: well Shikamaru, if you insist

* flexes his body and goes into normal sage mode

Rock Lee:

* goes in for first hit

Severe Leaf Hurricane! Third gate OPEN!

* Just a barrage of punches and kicks all being perfectly dodged by Rock Lee. Naruto seamlessly blocking all of them

* Rock Lee: punch rebound to kick twirling upper cut kick ground round house kick lunge forward punch

Naruto: Sorry bushy brow

• Fakes out Rock Lee by raising his fist for a normal punch but getting him with a nature punch like he used on Pain)

Shikmaru: Ino-Shika-Cho! Ino connect me to everyone here too! *inside the minds of everyone* alright guys we have to spam him and corner him into increasing his power level. I will not rest easy knowing we lost to a half ass effort on Naruto's part. Kiba and Choji flank him from left and right. Tenten, you're on top with your chakra blade. I'll get him with my shadows. Everyone clear?

*still mentally responding*

All: you got it Shikamaru!

*back to the real world*

Kiba: Let's go Akamaru! FANG OVER FANG

* focus on in on Naruto on the right side of the screen and the Fang over Fang on the left

Choji: PARTIAL EXPANSION JUTSU

* focus on Naruto on the left and Choji on the far right doing his human boulder thing.

* shikamaru releases his shadows and are chasing down naruto destroying everything that crash into. Just like Shikamaru trying to get Kobato when he tried to capture the nine tails.

* Camera on Naruto who jumps to avoid the two in bounding attacks and then starts to run down a pew evading Shikamaru's shadow attack. He wasn't paying attention and lands in a pit of sand

Garra: Rusty indeed if you ran into that one, eh Naruto?

Temari: Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique!

Garra: SAND COFFIN!

* Naruto warps out at the knick of time. Just to be right in front of Kakashi and facing the wrong way

Kakashi: Susanoo!

* punches Naruto as he turns around and we then travel inside his head. The animation I would like to see is following the fist of the Susanoo hitting Naruto right in the head and from there zoom into his chamber where him and Kurama can converse

Kurama: Naruto! If they want to know what it is like to fight a real me, let me take the stage!

Naruto: fine, just don't kill them.

* Kurama comes out with his wail in full sage form.

Shikamaru:

*says to himself*

this is bad, the nine tails is not something I know how to plan for, but I'll have to give it a shot. I can't believe Naruto trusted us to take on Kurama.

* smirk on his face

What a drag

*out loud*

TENTEN DO SOMETHING! ANYTHING WORKS!

Tenten: right! On it!

* Opens scrolls and poof! Out comes the Bashōsen. Uses it to throw out a hail storm of elemental attacks. Kurama with a wag of a single tail slaps her largest attack without any regard to its being there in the first place. This is distracting long enough for Choji's attack

Choiji: human Boulder!

* Stops right underneath kurama's chin

Expansion jutsu!

* Upper cut Kurama and gets him off his feet

Shikmaru: now your turn! Lee go all out!

Rock Lee: right! I'm sorry Guy Sensei but to defeat such a powerful creature I must use that technique! Come on my son!

* starts running on colosseum walls, and letting loose his arm bands

Tenten: that's our son you half wit!

Might Guy:

*to himself*

it's alright Lee, you've far surpassed me and you have better control over the inner gates than I ever would. At this rate your 6th gate is stronger than my 8th.

* Kakashi resting his hand on the handicapped might guy. Feeling sad for the devastating side effects that opening the 8th gate had on him. Despite the handicap Might Guy stands out of his chair.

*out loud*

YOU CAN DO THIS LEE!

* Kakashi surprised but happy for Guy. Guy falls back into his wheel chair

Metal Lee: yes my father! May the autumn leaves gently land on the spring time of YOUTH!

* Does the same thing running on the opposite side of the wall

Rock Lee: Gate of life, OPEN!

Metal Lee: Gate of life, OPEN!

* Camera on Metal Lee bolting toward the unsuspecting Naruto. The animation would play out simile to when Naruto first unlocked the new Kubi glowing form thing. How Naruto runs. Only that it's Metal Lee running and we continue this animation toward Naruto. In the background and very quickly a Rock Lee will fly and come into focus. Both punching the large dog and bounce back. This time they are side by side and jump back and say. Kurama seems more annoyed than affect by the punches

Rock and Metal Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRY!

* Both with flying kicks come at Kurama

Rock Lee and Metal Lee: Fourth gate of pain, OPEN!

* Kick together Kurama in the snout toward the ground

Rock and Metal Lee: Fifth gate of limit, OPEN!

* Jump to the ground and bolt back up uppercutting Kurama (again)

Rock and Metal Lee: Sixth gate of view, OPEN!

* Wrap up Kurama in arm band

Might Guy:

*to himself*

How far has Lee taught his child to go? I can't let him have all the fun. *out loud*

THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELS ME

* emphasis on the compels me. Stands up proudly and yells

Rock Lee, Metal Lee, and Might Guy: Seventh gate of wonder, OPEN!

* Together finishing wrapping Kurama up

TRIPLET HIDDEN LOTUS!

* Together spike Kurama into ground

Kakashi:

* Jumps in after the crash that the trio did to catch Might Guy. Kakashi says to Might Guy with a condescending tone

You idiot! You know you shouldn't be doing that on your foot! That and your apprentice would teach his child all the inner gates before making genine.

* Kinda forcefully puts Might Guy back into his wheel chair

we'll see if Tsunade has to say after hearing about this!

Might Guy: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Shikamaru: shadow paralysis jutsu!

* Kurama wails because he cannot move

Now Sai!

Sai: super beast scroll!

* Draws out a vicious small army of his most powerful summonings

Kurama: YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU ANNOYING KNATS! TAILED BEAST BOMB!

All apart from Naruto/Kurama: shit

* go to Sasuke and Bortuo in teleportation realm

Sasuke: make your rasen-chidori and put out your hand

* Boruto does as he asks and Sasuke boost his chidori power by his own chidori. This should be seen as similar as to what Naruto did with Boruto's Rasengan that ended up finishing off the enemy in the Boruto movie

Now when I say left, you are to throw that toward your left

* leaves teleportation realm to enter into the battle against Naruto

LEFT NOW BORUTO!

Boruto: SUPER RASEN CHIDORI

* throws it at tailed beast bomb. We again go into slow mo. Seeing Boruto's face when he sees that Sasuke had trusted his move to be able to negate the tailed beast bomb. You can see how the two objectives at first bump around a little. But then the two massive objects float into the sky and explode in space

Sasuke: LIGHTING STREAM!

* Sasuke is interupted from ending the battle sequence from a still fevered Rock and Metal Lee.

Rock and Metal Lee: TWIN SEVERE LEAF HURRICANE

* at the last moment Sasuke grabs both lees' legs and have the two kick each other. With a showing that it only breaks the weights they leave on their legs

Sasuke: that's enough! We have business to attend to. Madara has reappeared,

* looks at Naruto. Naruto is shifting back to his normal self

luckily our wives and daughter's were there to stop him

* Sasuke looking at Naruto

Naruto, your wife and your daughter are very strong. You should be proud. Now Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Garra, Boruto, grab on lets go. There is business to attend to

Scene 2: The Hate and The Love

* Madara being struck in the face with Naruto's bandaged fist with a bloody mouth coughing blood. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and the other Kage with their assistants in the background with minimal lighting. Naruto's bandaged fist covered in blood.

* In this section we go deep into the evil side of what the good people have to do and good life they have to live. I'm trying to show the good and bad of this

Naruto: you sick little shit! You killed so many and you think you can just waltz back into life?! You fuc

* interrupted by Shikamaru

Shikamaru: you fucked up demon!

* Jab

Coming back here to the leaf to try to destroy us!?

* Jab

this one is for my and Ino's fathers

* forms several "shadow knives" with his shadows and jabs it slowly into Madara

get to talking right now!

Madara: do you know how little pain and torture will do to convince me! Ha! I have killed so many fathers mothers sons and daughters in my time. Your father was just another weakling!

Shikamaru: WHY YOU SON OF

* about thrust the dagger into his head

Naruto:

* puts hand on Shikamaru's arm

This is not the time for that Shikamaru. You will have your time to exact your revenge but here and now is not the time. It far too late now. I'm going home to sleep with Hinata.

* Puts hand on Sasuke's shoulder, nods, gets a confirmed nod back from Sasuke, turns away from audience, and poofs away. Like a shadow clone poof. Everyone else agrees and they head for home too apart from Kakashi and Sasuke

* follow Naruto home to see a warm bowl of ramen in a dimly lit kitchen. He quickly eats his ramen right before Hinata is finished tucking in Himawari. Boruto is in the room too and the family tucks in Himawari then proceeds to Boruto's room. Right after Boruto and Hinata leave to tuck in Boruto but before naruto leaves Himawari's room they bump fist. They tuck in Boruto. Before Naruto leaves the room he bumps fist with Boruto. Then pan to Hinata walking down the hallway letting down her hair getting ready for bed. Walking down the hall. Naruto rushes down to catch up to her, his labido well and alive. They then get in bed and hold each other in bed.

Hinata: oh Naruto, how I love you

* rolls fingers over the sculpture of a body that Naruto must have. Then she clenches Naruto

* pan back to Kakashi, Sasuke, and Madara

Madara: Now that he's gone, it's only us Uchiha, apart from that bastard Uchiha with Obito's eyes

* looks at Kakashi

Do you think I would've fallen for your brat daughter's shit genjutsu!? I'm just the maggot for something much larger.

Kakashi: show him no mercy Sasuke

* image of how Madara changed Obito from good to bad and leaves the room

Sasuke:

* grab by the neck and begins to suffocate Madara

Gladly Kakashi Sensei

Madara: (makes an utter but is quickly cut off)

Sasuke: Shut up Madara. How dare you speak down of my child.

* Camera looking at Sasuke's Rennigan with Sharigan spinning. Counting one, two, third prong sharigan. Which then forms into the Rennigan Mangekyō Sharigan

A gift from my daughter you might say. I unlocked these eyes the day she was born!

* zoom into the Renningan Mangekyō Sharigan eye going into a genjutsu realm. using the voice from an angry Sasuke much like him in naruto the original series-esque tone

WHAT ARE YOU UP TO? HOW DID YOU COME BACK? WHY ARE YOU ALIVE?

* Stabbing Madara several times where he feels each one

* pan out from genjutsu out of the eye back to see Sasuke face and he says

I'll leave you like this for the night while I sleep with my wife and hold my daughter. For you...you will suffer for what will feel like an eternity...

* The villages clock dings for midnight and Sasuke warps on the third gong

* Follow Sasuke through his space time teleportation jutsu {that would be some sweet animation} to him arriving to a cold dinner, a dark home, and Sakura asleep at the table. It appears she has knitting tools in her hand and her hair is down. It's gotten longer. A cold dinner but still a serving of his favorite food with the lights out and his black cat walking by Sasuke's feet purring. Sasuke pets his cat and puts a smile on his face. He puts water and food in his bowl. He quietly and quickly eats his dinner. Gently picks up Sakura with his Susanoo. Goes to his daughter's room and kisses his daughter good night. Sees she is still dirty from the fight with there being a smudge on her face and cleans it off. Gently puts down Sakura in bed, puts on his pajamas {with special focus on the fact that he is missing his arm}. He goes outside on his balcony to look over the hokage monument {blunt in hand?}. Thinking to himself and reflecting on his wrong doings).

Why hadn't I started out good and got to this point without all the murder of all those innocent people.

(Flash to scene with Sasuke with a sky of blood and hundreds of silhouettes representing those he has killed)

Naruto did it. Why couldn't I?

(Flash to naruto and Sasuke blowing up one another's arms and previous fights. Sasuke turns to look at his sleeping wife)

Why didn't I love her the way she wanted and needed before?

(Flash to the time Sasuke attempted to murder Sakura. Then followed by a fantasized scene of a much younger two embracing each other (Sasuke imagined that last one. It's what he would've rather have had))

How the Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were the only ones to appeal for me in regard to becoming a leaf villager again

(A still from the court room where they debated Sasuke's position with some voice murmuring. Mostly negative statements from familiar voices)

I still...I still wish I could make things right again. I love them all [interrupted]

Sakura: (with a very tired voice) Sasuke, rest easy my love. Your daughter and I love you very much (Sakura kisses him on the cheek, cradles the side of the missing arm, and snuggles her head onto his shoulder. She looks at the monument with him. Sarada at the balcony door being a polite child). You are and never will be ever again...alone. You were never alone. I have always always always loved you Sasuke. You've made me the happiest woman in the world and I couldn't have asked for any better of a husband. You come from the hardest of hard paths. You've gone so far in terms of redemption and have come so far down that path you've chosen. (Places hand on his heart with her healing green hand. A sound of a healthy heart beat starts to play) I can feel the goodness and love in your heart and how it's just as strong as Naruto's. Sasuke, I mean every word I say when I say this, you love as hard as Naruto loves. (Sarada takes this to be her cue to be cute and jumps in and squeezes her father. Sakura sees her squeezing and joins in. Sasuke Susanoo automatically releases to protect him, but even then you hear the crackling and shattering of the armor and Sasuke's bones.)

Sasuke: please...save...me...

Scene 3: The Beginning of the End

* Rock Lee in a waterfall meditating. The water fall is ten times the size of Niagra Falls and is all funneled on his head. When out of no where his son starts a full frontal assault.

Metal Lee: Alright father I have you this time!

* Lee not even opening his eyes and under the waterfall the entire time fights Metal Lee while doing push ups.

Father this time fight me seriously! (Opens fourth gate and Lee opens his eyes to block a kick sent straight for Rock's head)

Rock Lee: you have my attention. (Kicks into lake ejecting all the water. Which then immediately turns into rain. It's alright because you see Metal Lee in seventh gate blue as the lake water rains back down. A super sonic battle engages and ends with tenten entering)

Tenten: hey you guys! I brought your favorite!

Rock and Metal Lee: Tenten! Thank you so much for this meal!

Tenten: I've been learning that recipe from that old grandma we met so long ago (flash back to her holding her ladle fully of her curry) and thought you guys could use a pick me up!

* they finish the meal in seconds and get right back at it

Rock Lee: Tenten I FEEL GREAT

Tenten: *says to her self* Oh my gosh I had forgot I spilled wine in this serving (flash to the bottle falling in the pot as she cooked the meal)! Oh my poor son (turns to see her son more black out than Lee) oh gosh...what have I done?!

Rock and Metal Lee: Seventh gate of wonder, OPEN! (Kick each other in the face DBZ style and rocket opposite directions to both of them knocked out. Tenten stands and looks around)

Tenten: how is it that I fell in love with that man and not Naruto or Sasuke (quick art of her being the wife of those two). Oh well I love my man. However, what are those guys up to?

* pan to Naruto walking into his office at the break of dawn. Shikamaru and Kakashe are there already

Shikamaru: so what are you gonna do about this Madara reappearance? How can we deal with him permanently?

Naruto: killing him will most likely won't work. We need to seal him and just throw him into the depths of space. I honestly do not know who is plotting this but whomever it is gonna get a serious beating. Sasuke had left later than I and put him under the strong genjutsu. I should check on him. (Walks to the interrogation room with Shikamaru and Kakashi)

Madara: (mumbling for a few moments when he realizes he isn't alone) I've been waiting for you my child! (Madara saying that line like a crazed man. He stares at Naruto's and puts a mind control over him and naruto warps into his ultimate mode knocks out Kakashe and Shikamaru and warps away).

* Sasuke drinking coffee silently with his eyes closed with Sarada. Suddenly he senses a major disturbance and bolts out of the kitchen with a very violent warp. Destroying the kitchen table entirely. He checks on Madara who is fading away from existence

Madara: time...delay...jutsu...you bitch (poofs away)

Sasuke: Shit! You son of a bitch! Uh...ummm...FUCK! What did you do?! Shikamaru, Kakashi Sensei? Are you awake? (No response) SHARINGAN (inherits the memories of the both turns to where Madara should be) YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! (Blows up half the hokage office building with his Susanoo. Sakura, Boruto, Hinata, Himawari, and Sarada walk in. Sasuke panting hard. Angry like he's never been before.)

Sakura: what happened? Are you alright? (Worried about approaching him) Where is Madara and where is Naruto?

Sasuke: this is very bad Sakura, Madara...Madara has made Naruto as his pawn.

Sakura: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! CHAAA!

* Sakura destroys the other half of the hokage office from being heart broken, but not as much as Hinata. Sakura turns and tends to her and Himawari. Sarada holds Boruto to comfort him.

We need to put together a meeting of the Kage. Immediately. I sense huge amounts of chakra going toward the main villages and those massive chakras are the tailed beasts!

* An emergency meeting is drawn together of the kage at kage summit plus Sasuke, Shikamaru, Boruto, Sadara, and few other villages higher ups (the other kage and shit) and popular powerhouses (the kage advisor board and shit like Boruto/Sarada).

Sasuke: everyone, this is the worst case scenario. Naruto has become possessed by Madara and this can only mean one thing. The Ōtsutsuki are back and they are using us as pawns without being here directly

Boruto: those sick motherfuc (Sarada covers his mouth from further insensitive remarks and holding him back from rage attacking something senselessly).

Sasuke: hush I know, but I can sense where he is. He's secluded next to the tree. (Flash back to the ten tails tree). I fear he has become its Jinchuuriki or at least plotting to do so. I believe he is preparing for war, or perhaps worse. Shikamaru for the time being will be appointed the Hokage. Prepare for the worst. We are now in war time mode. I sense that the tailed beast are on a rampage around the 5 great nations and you will need to be prepared for that Shikamaru. I alone will go and settle Naruto. (Warps away).

Boruto: that is bullshit! These are our fathers! We are going right now Sarada! (Grabs Sarada's arm and she blushes)

Garra: (abruptly stands from his chair) wait right there. You're going into battle between the two strongest Shinobi in the world. I've known your father as a brat, a hero, and now a leader. What are you thinking?! What are you going to do to change the outcome?

Boruto: for as long as I have known my father... I've only ever assessed one truly notable thing that makes us one in the same... We are both... GUTSY NINJA! (Flash to master Jiraiya standing there) AND NO MATTER WHAT, I WILL BRING BACK MY FATHER! WHETHER THAT BE IN THE FACE OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION OR IN THE FACE OF PURE EVIL, I WILL PULL HIS BODY OUT AND SHOW HIM THE LIGHT ONCE AGAIN! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT NO MATTER NO ONE CAN STOP ME! BELIEVE IT! (Music build up and the classic scene of with the head band tie up)

* Hinata and Sakura are on the other side of the doors with already packed survival bags and Kakashi is there too

Kakashi: I heard everything. I have self appointed myself and will be your squad leader for this mission. Let's go right away. We haven't a moment to lose.

* they bolt out of the headquarters at top speed and rush to the location. They run through many lands and water finally before reaching the island.

* At the table with the kage and other shit heads

Shikamaru: guys, this is not usually my thing but I'm gonna go out on a limb here. Our savior is now our enemy, our old enemy is now saving us, and we have the most powerful of creatures about to attack our villages. Encouraging all of you to do your best is something I should do, however I believe we all are on the same page and are past that point. Naruto would've wanted us to prevail no matter what. I, luckily, thought of this and already have a plan. You may not like it but I high jacked the Akatsuki's plans for when they needed to take down the tailed beast. Now everyone, build a defense

* Pan to each of the villages preparing to duke it out with the tailed beast in coming

Gather you strongest Shinobi and put them on the front line.

* pan to the strongest of ninja in front of the barricades that the villages constructed

Have a host or two ready

* Pan to the children of the villages

And be prepared to make them the host of the now free and most probably enraged tailed beast.

(Slight pause)

Everyone got it?

All: yes

Shikamaru: let's all protect our respective villages (they all rush out too)

Scene 4: Evil Will Prevail

* Sadara looking deeply at Boruto, contemplating her feelings for him

* Boruto staring viciously staring forward, determined as ever. Seeing small explosions of multiple natures miles ahead.

* Kakashe leading them thinking over the best of this worst case scenario.

* Pan over every villages attacking the tailed beast. Each village has one or two beast attacking. You can see how they are just barely able to push back

* Pan back to Boruto and them approaching the battle field. You see and hear the splintering sounds of rasengans of multiple natures exploding. And a ten tails on the front acting as a defender.

Kakashi: go on. I got this one. I have something of a personal score to settle.

* Boruto and Sadara continue to rush on

Hey ugly (ten tails turns) YEAH YOU! THIS ONE IS FOR MIGHT GUY! THIRD GATE, GATE OF LIFE, OPEN! (Lunges in for a punch square across its face)

* shift to Naruto and Sasuke fighting

Possessed Naruto: particle style rasengan! Flame style! Water style! Steam! Lava! JUST FUCKING DIE YOU DISGRACEFUL MURDERER! Tailed beast bomb Rasengan! (Sasuke blocks all the attacks with his sword and teleporting abilities but overlooks the final Rasengan. Sasuke foolishly disregarding it because it's facing the wrong direction, however Naruto uses that as a propellant for a back hand across Sasuke's face sending him into a mountain side and quaking the whole earth.)

Sasuke: (on the ground the annoyed look he had when watching the enemy of the previous movie eating the chakra fruit. He then gets up and says) come back to us Naruto! Don't lose out on this! This isn't you! After all we have been through you're just gonna die a loser to some asshole's mind control! (Warps back in with his sword on the front taking the offensive)

Possessed Naruto: (laughs and then upper cuts him and then changes into his nail tails form) Why even go this far? You evil good for nothing rat! You'll never beat me!

Possessed Kurama: I have waited a long time to kill an Uchiha after what they've done to me! (Attacks Sasuke with each of his tails forcing Sasuke to dodge and use his sword and run back when suddenly Kurama pauses to scare the shit out of him with his roar straight at Sasuke's face. In fear Sasuke teleports away)

Sasuke: *says to himself* God fucking damn that was scary (taking a quick breath). *out loud* Naruto this isn't you! I'm your friend! I WILL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!

Possessed Kurama: DONT THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME! AND WIN ME OVER WITH YOUR PATHETIC WORDS! TAILED BEAST BOMB! (Fires it straight at the ground to try to get Sasuke. Kurama poofs and it becomes Naruto again)

Sasuke: (warps in from behind) I didn't want to have to do this to you but you leave me no choice. Naruto! (Gets into position and puts him under a genjutsu, at this same time Sasuke learns by seeing what and who is behind all this. He sees Naruto's memories and his dreams. He sees Hinata and Naruto's children. Sakura himself and his daughter. He sees everyone of the leaf villagers. All the tailed beast. All that naruto has ever loved and changed over his life time. Every. Single. Shinobi. He sees how the spell Naruto is put under makes Naruto see and believe that they are all dead and that what he is truly seeing and believing is that Sasuke is some enemy who has caused this devastation to Naruto.) DON'T YOU FALL FOR IT. DON'T YOU FORGET ALL THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE AND WHO LOVE YOU! HOW HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL THE BULLSHIT YOU USE TO SPEW AT ME!

Possessed Naruto: YOU THINK IM SO WEAK THAT I CANNOT SEE THROUGH YOUR SHIT GENJUTSU! RASENGAN! (He cuts through Sasuke to then be revealed its himself. Naruto stabbed himself with his own ultimate move. But instead of stopping and accepting defeat. Naruto lunges back and uses the Rasengan to bore a whole through Sasuke's chest. Both are destined to death. Just as team Kakashi arrives. Boruto rushing to Naruto, Sarada to her father and they kick away from one another)

Naruto: what...happened...to...me...Boruto (coughs up some blood)

Boruto: (puts his hands under his head to support him) you were not well father. Someone had put you under their spell and used Madara as a means to do it. No one has died because of the mind control you were under. We made sure of it.

Naruto: Good, thank you. Let me give you this last thing Boruto (bumps fist and embalms him the nine tails chakra. The sealing action occurs and Boruto is now the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Then he vanishes from existence)

* Boruto begins to not be able to control himself in cause of the sudden and massive chakra boost and emotional distress he releases the Tensigan and opens up the ability of the Sage of Six Paths all at the same time. He's in a fury of different modes between nine tails, sage, tensigan, and some other nine tail derivative forms. Slowly the rage is taking over. And he isn't acting himself. The Boruto we have come to know and love is not there. This is because of the negative energy has manifested itself and bonded to the chakra of Boruto.

* Pan to Sarada and Sasuke

Sasuke: Sarada. I always have and forever will love you. Save Boruto from the evil. You're the only one who can at this point. Good bye my daughter (Warps away)

* go to the villages. Where they have all defeated the tailed beast and are making the future Jinichuuriki

* The sand you see Garra with a spear through his chest and him weaving a sign to seal Shikaku into a sealing jutsu to put him in a Jinchuuriki host.

* The land of rain taking out the seven tails with their special team.

* The land of fire taking out Goku, the four tailed beast.

* Everyone is doing well and Sasuke took the time to see it all

* Probably should make filler episodes of how the villages beat the tailed beasts

* follow Sasuke to his final location where he teleports to. It's to Sakura in the hospital. Sasuke comes crashing into the hospital and misses the bed, crash landing. Sakura puts Sasuke in the bed and sees that Sasuke won't be able to make it and tears up. Sasuke signals for Sakura to come closer.

Sasuke: protect our daughter...and our son (places his hand on her belly. Sakura blushes). I must speak with Hinata too. (Sakura get Hinata to come to Sasuke). Hinata, look into my eyes (Sasuke gives Hinata all that he learned from Naruto. How he felt, what he remembered, what he wished he had done, what he would've done had he never died, Sasuke walks in Hinata's mind realm thing and says) this, what you see now, is what you'll see every night for the rest of your life. I have extracted the good spirit in Naruto and left his good spirit to live in your mind so you will never be alone. He loved you very much Hinata. He would've given up his life for you at a moments notice. I'm so sorry Hinata that I have failed you. Your children will have this same gift if you give it to them too. (Exit Hinata's mind into the real world)

Hinata: thank you so much Sasuke. (Rushes off crying. Probably to find her daughter. Sakura about to go after her is stopped by Sasuke)

Sasuke: Sakura I'm so glad I could save everyone and die without remorse, please kiss me one last time (kisses him one last time) good bye Sakura, I love. (Sasuke vanishes before saying you)

Sakura: (opens eyes and sees more clearly. She's able to see chakra networks from across the entire hospital. The camera is first person point of view. From her eyes) is this...what he saw all the time?...Is this...how he felt? With these eyes... (Leave first person to see a closed eye Sakura) I CAN SAVE THE WHOLE WORLD! (Open eyes to see Sasuke's eyes on Sakura. She then warps)

* Cut to Kakashe and the 10 tails. It starts with an awesome but brief Kakashi's perfect Susanoo pounding the 10 tails into the ground and point blank range shooting it with a bolt from the Susanoo bow and arrow. Ten tails doesn't care about the bolt in its head and punches with all its tails at Kakashi. Kakashi's Susanoo ejects Kakashi to protect him as a final will to defend its summoner

Kakashi: (tattered and torn, out of breath, and lots of blood Kakashe stands for his final move) ILL END YOU WITH ONE MOVE WITH THIS ONE LAST MOVE. EIGHTH GATE, GATE OF DEATH, OPEN! *says to himself* Might Guy, is this how you felt? Thank you for teaching this power to me. You were the strongest that ever lived. *back out loud* GOOD NIGHT MIGHT GUY CHIDORI (bends space time to kick the ten tails as hard as he can with red lightening exploding out of his leg. The chidori sound viciously chirping away. A visual of his bones breaking appears) AND WITH THE REMAINDER OF MY POWER, KUMI! NO ONE SHALL EVER SEE THE LIKES OF YOU AGAIN! (sends ten tails to his other universe with the sacrifice of his own life from massive chakra consumption. I wanted Kakashi to need to use the inner gates to not only exact revenge for Might Guy but to use a power up to be able to use Kumi to absorb the entirety of the ten tails. Further more, in the moment where he is about to die the rennigan opens) Sasuke, is this what you see? This power is what you feel?(Visual becomes a darken blurred. In comes Sakura)

Sakura: (teleports to Kakashi with Hinata and Himawari just as soon as 10 tails is finishing going into another universe. Kakashi is in the action of falling onto some bedrock, charred and burnt, clinging to his final breath) you've done well sensei. It's time for you to get some rest. (Kakashi falls into the hands of Sakura. And she uses the same ability Naruto did to save Might Guy)

Kakashi: Save...them...(passes out)

* they look over the distance to see the danger to come. Sakura rages and grabs the both of them and they warp on over

Scene 5: The Birth of an Excessively Bold Ninja

* Sarada and Boruto fight for several minutes. Sarada gets blown away by a flying raijan rasen-chidori and begins to reflect on all that she loves in this world and the next.

* Sarada grabs the last remaining thing of her father and equips it to herself. Sasuke's blade is all that remains. She opens her eyes to show her sharingan. And lunges in with a very obvious over head direct attack sword swing. Boruto blocks it with his sage armor on his for arm. Sarada pushes off and lunges again going for a mid body attack on Boruto who use nature arms (like how Naruto can punch Pain without him fist needing be there or Madara's limbo) to absorb the attack for him. Boruto takes the blade and jabs it straight into Sarada's heart. She tilts her head back and comes back facing Naruto with senju sage mode and has 100 healing active. Sarada pulls out the blade and catches Boruto off his guard. Grabs his face and repeatedly smashes it into a boulder. Every smash gives a different iteration of the flickering manifestations of chakra nature and nature types. Boruto pushes back with a lighting style Rasengan. Sarada is flung into the tree

Sarada: I will not let it end here. (Heart beat sound. Pushes herself off the wall and onto the ground) I will not let this all be in vain. (Heart beat. See everyone fighting to the best of their abilities). All that I love, all that I want to do, all I was taught to protect, it all needs my love and protection! (Opens eyes. She is looking up at a floating Boruto in the distance. Her eyes form the perfect Mangekyō sharingan (like Suishui with some cool animation sequence of her unlocking it. I'm thinking of the twirling prongs of the sharingan. Then the sharinigan prongs grown larger until they become the Mangekyō sharingan), and a green Susanoo burst out)

* Sakura, Hinata, and Himiwarbi warp in

Sakura: you do not have to fight this fight alone anymore. We together will bring him back. (Pulls out a kunai. Turns to show Sarada her eyes)

* Sakura burst into Sasuke's Susanoo. Hinata and Himawari burst into their sage modes. The combo attack him and begin to pummel him. Boruto goes on the offensive and knocks out Sakura and Hinata. Sarada and Himawari lunge straight at Boruto. Dodging his projectiles with some crazy foot work and gymnastics. They get under him. Kick him up with a split kick uppercutting him. Sarada on the ground charges up the Rasengan with the help of Himiwari and Boruto in the sky charges up his chidori. It is suppose to be the same but opposite of how Sasuke and Naruto would fight.

Boruto: CHIDORI!

Sarada: RASENGAN!

* these two lines are said at the same time. They clash several times before a massive explosion happens blowing them to opposite sides of the tree and knocking out Himawari.

Sarada: Boruto, you definitely are the gutsy ninja, but I am the hero of the village hidden in the leaves and will be the future hokage. AND THEREFORE IN ORDER TO BECOME THE HOKAGE I MUST BECOME THE BOLDEST OF THE NINJA THAT LEAF HAS EVER SEEN! (Learns Shisui's teleport and goes forward toward Boruto and kicks him away)

* Boruto charges his rasen-chidori

Sarada: YOU THINK A WEAK MOVE LIKE THAT IS GOING TO STOP ME! (Straight up punches it out. Turn around jab into the gut knocking the breath out of Boruto and him curling over. When he moves his head back up he falls prey to Sarada's Ultimate Magenkyō Sharingan) YOU ARE TO NEVER COMMIT AN EVIL ACT EVER AGAIN! (A seal sound made guaranteeing the genjutsu worked)

Boruto: (bursts out of his furiously alternating chakra manifesting modes and quickly back at it, having been awoken from this nightmarish tantrum he experienced) what the heck happened? Hey Sarada, you're looking a bit beat up. Himawari...mom...aunty Sakura? What's going on? Why is everyone passed out? (Passes out before he can finish his sentence. Boruto falls on the ground belly up and Sarada falls to her knees on top of Boruto)

* Sakura wakes up and heals Hinata. Sakura sees the two them and lifts Sarada off of Boruto. Sarada is unconscious but awake, like how Rock Lee was in the fight against Garra in the original series. Sakura, with a bit of force, slaps her across the face and she falls back into consciousness.

Sarada: mother? Is it all done? How did you get father's eyes? Is he okay?

Sakura: I'm so sorry Sarada, he gave me them before passing. He just vanished into thin air. Come here, hold me, love me Sarada (Sakura sees Sarada's new eyes for the first time and clenches her harder) we will master these eyes together.

* Sarada falls crying in her mother's hands. Sees the passed out Kakashi and Hinata picking up her seemingly lifeless daughter's body and puts it next to her son's. She walks slowly to the final resting place Naruto

Hinanta: (says to herself) I cannot believe you died before me to such an asshole. Why did it have to be you? I would've done anything if it has meant you lived (Yells at the top of her lungs and fires her most powerful move vertically up. Looks at Boruto and Himawari unconscious side by side. Sad that she is now a widow) have I failed you Naruto? Can I be a strong window? Is this how your entire childhood felt? (out loud) please take us home.

* they return to home. Lots of destruction, very little death however. The village is in mourning having lost Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

* we return home to a quiet and sad evening in the leaf. Sakura and Hinata alone at home with their children.

Hinata: Uncle Sasuke gave me a very important gift from your father. I want to share it with you. (Puts out her fist) Please bump fist with me. (They do) I have infused you with the good chakra of your father into you. In our sleep and deep meditation we can meet him. Let's go to sleep. It's become late. (They all hop in the same bed and fall asleep. Boruto has a dream of sparring in his new ultimate mode with his father. Himawari has a dream of when she is a baby and sees her father hold her for hours at work. Hinata dreams of the first time they kissed)

* we go to the Sakura and Sarada in their home the same evening they are in bed together and we go into Sarada's dream. There we see Sasuke being their for all her big moments in life being the father she always wanted him to be. Then Sakura's dream where she dreams of the day Sasuke asked her to be his wife. It is the same moment as Hinata and Naruto burst out of the cave from the previous movie.

Sasuke: (warps in grabs Sakura and leaves with her all in an instant. Shikamaru, Sai, and Hinata's little sister all so confused. Sasuke and Sakura are at some ravine) Sakura, the past few days I have looked at the moon and I felt your presence. I never felt so alone in my life. During that time I missed you and feared for your life. I tried several times to get to the moon but I wasn't able to go far enough. Never have I cursed my damn abilities so much. (Strikes a nearby wall)

Sakura: Sasuke no don't, that's okay. I know you will always protect me and that if you couldn't, you would find a way to do so. Only you have that power.

Sasuke: it's more than protecting "you"! It's protecting the woman and love of my life! (Both stare silently at each other, being caught off guard. Then they kiss) Sakura

Sakura: yes Sasuke?

Sasuke: (pulls out the diamond of the first hokage that is inside a ring) I have been inconsolable and don't know what else I would do with my life! Sakura-chan (Gets on one knee) marry me Sakura!

Sakura: (almost immediately) Yes! Yes a million times yes! (Tackles him into the ravine. Nothing happens for a moment and then Susanoo burst out projecting them far into the air. They both look at Hinata and Naruto kiss. They follow suit)

* exit dream

Sasuke: I have and always will, love you. You will lead the leaf into the village I've always wanted it to be. It'll be hard and busy with many new enemies. Keep training Boruto and Sarada. They've become so powerful over the past few days. Your are capable of so much. Do not forget about Naruto and I. Goodbye for now Sakura. (Disappears again. Leaving Sakura alone and sad)

Sakura: NO WAIT!...damn it was only a hallucination. God damn it! (Starts to cry back to sleep)

* It's the next day. The people of the village carrying their caskets across the leaf. Held by the men close to Naruto and Sasuke. The women followed behind. Everyone dressed in black. It's snowing and cloudy. Kakashi in a wheel chair next to Might Guy.

Konohamaru: I believe I speak for everyone here in saying this, we have lost our most beloved and strong willed Naruto; our silent savior Sasuke. (Nice art work of them) However, their will of fire, their will is what will always live on. It is on us to make sure that their will survives. Not just that but lives, breathes, and sleeps IN ALL OF US. (Forms the Rasengan) Naruto taught me this move. The Rasengan to me has always been a move of purity and I have learned to make it a part of me. A light that will shine no matter how treacherous a situation may get. (Gently let's it go and it floats up like a balloon into the air) I remember Naruto's will of fire. My grandfather's will of fire. And I'll be damned if I would let it go to waste. I know Naruto wouldn't just want but would EXPECT all of us Shinobi to live by our ninja way and to relish in our will of fire.

It has been my honor and duty to to assign a new hokage of the hidden leaf. I believe it to be of a person who truly embodies the will of fire of Sasuke and Naruto. She is the last of the Legendary Sanin and of team seven. She has been given the power of the sage of six paths and the rennigan. She will be the first ever Uchiha Hokage, to which I know would bring great honor to our fallen and beloved Sasuke. On this grim day please welcome our 8th Hokage, Sakura Uchiha.

* The audience with an applause to greet Sakura. You see her approach the stand with a very poised and serious demeanor. Her eyes closed. As she is at the arrives at the stand she looks up. The camera zooms in on her. She opens her eyes and you see her new eyes. End of movie roll credits

Post end credits:

* we are on the moon and see Toneri gaze up. Having sensed Boruto's tensigan while he was praying in the rubble of the remainder of the temple. He sends a messenger to Boruto

Toneri puppet: Boruto, I have heard about your father and I know that you're able to release and the handle the power of both tensigan and Kurama. It is time that I trained you in how to use the tensigan for good. Your father was a good man and saved me even after kidnapping your mother, threatening to kill all Shinobi, and stealing all of his chakra and nearly killing him. The choice is yours to make Boruto. Do you want to exact your revenge? Do you want more power? Do you want to be the strongest that ever lived?...do you want to protect her always? I can aid you Boruto, make you more powerful than ever before. For now I'll leave you with these marking. They will help you gauge the flow of the tensigan chakra

* raises his arm and you see markings form on Boruto's arms and flow through his chest and back

And by the way, your father and sensei are still alive and won't be able to be able to be brought back for the 3 years from now. This is the perfect time to get stronger. For the foes you'll have to face will be far stronger than what you're use to. This is goodbye for now.

* Hinata jabs the puppet and it falls apart

Hinata:

what was Toneri doing here and what's with those markings on your Boruto?

Boruto:

* tensigan eyes glowing stacked with kurama and sage mode eyes too

with these new powers, I will protect you and everyone else, bring back Sasuke and father...and kill a certain someone. BELIEVE IT!

* clenches fist and disappears his blanket jumps up and so does Hinata's hair

END


End file.
